Birthday Kisses
by FreeingAlys
Summary: It was a Wednesday the first time I realized how Miley's hair brushes her shoulders. Liley. Halffluff. ONESHOT.


**Title:**Birthday Kisses  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Rating:**T  
**Summary:**It was a Wednesday the first day that I realized how Miley's hair brushes up against her shoulders. Liley. Half-fluff.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anyone or anything affiliated with it. All of the credit goes to Disney. I'm just merely a writer, doing writing prompts with the charectors. I'm not making any money off of this.  
**Author's Note: **If you don't like Liley-Miley/Lily-DON'T READ. Okay, so this might not be that good. But it's just more of a b-day present to myself, so I hope it's at least halfway decent to read. I decided to explore Lily in this one, so let me know what you think. Oh, and this may fall under the catergory of being half-fluff. Short and fluffy, but it has more deeper issues within it. Just a warning.

**Birthday Kisses**

"Happy Birthday!" Miley clunked a large box, wrapped in black wrapping paper-my favorite color-on my lap and sat next to me on my bed. "What are you staring at?" She asked me and I let out a small giggle, unsure of how to act around her anymore. Ever since that day that Miley appeared to me in a whole different light, it's confused me and made me act robotic around her.

"I'll open it." I tell her and then I started to pick at the paper. I quickly unraveled the paper and watched as Miley smiled at me as I glanced at the present.

"Wow Miley…thanks." I tell her and she quickly hugged me tightly. She touch making my heart speed up and I can smell her vanilla perfume and it makes me smile. It's such a Miley smell.

"Well, you are my best friend." She said and I nodded my ehad. Yeah, best friends. I tried to not notice as Miley crossed her right leg over her left one as I stared back down at my present.

It was Six Feet Under complete series, all in bulk, in a special case. I smiled again as I stared back up at Miley. She stared at me, her hazel eyes wide and innocent looking. She smiled back at me and I swallowed down the lump in my throat that had been building up for a week.

It was a Wednesday the first time that I realized how Miley's hair brushes up against her shoulder, or how fantastic her lips look covered in cherry lipgloss. Something inside of my turned and that day was when I realized that I couldn't run from it anymore. At seventeen, I always thought I would be stronger, but I'm really not.

Miley walked up to me that day, in a mini skirt, long tee and Ugg boots. She was walking quickly and her brown curls were bouncing around on her shoulders and when she reached me, she smacked her lips together, making them shine with the lip gloss on them. I couldn't resist it any more after that.

And that's when the lump started to form. "What?" I finally break out of my spell to see Miley staring at me, her eyebrows furrowed in the center of her forehead.

I quickly shake my head and glance away from her, unsure of what to say. What am I supposed to do, just come out and tell her I'm attracted to her because I might be…soemthign other then completely straight? "N-nothing." I mumble again, but I know that she doesn't buy it, we've been best friends for years, she knows me more then that.

Miley lets out a sigh and tries to make eye contact with me. "Come on Lily, what's up?" She repeats and I let out a sigh, wanting to tell her, but feeling guilty all at the same time.

I stared back at her and shrug my shoulders, lazily, too tired to muster anything other then that. "I…" I try, but nothing really comes out after that.

Miley smiles at me and shrugs her shoulders. "Come on Lily…" She begs and before I can help my self, I feel it boil over and I do the one thing I never thought that I would do. I never act on impulses, but this time it was something different. Something I couldn't help.

Pressing my lips against her own, smeared in more cherry lip gloss, I feel her buckle up and grow distant. I open my eyes, and see that hers are shut and I pull away from her, feeling embarrassed and stupid. She was taken back by surprise and I did to her, I probably shook her whole body, making her scared and confused. I hate doing that. "I'm sorry." I tell her and then I leap off of my head, ready to run away and never come back.

I start pacing my room, my heart starting to speed up and my mind racing. I ruined it, I ruined everything, our friendship, probably mine and Oliver's, everything is gone, and it's my fault. "Stupid." I mumble and then Miley is at my side, wrapping her arms around me.

"Lily…" She whispers and I hug her back, tears popping into my mind.

Miley pulls away form me and gives me a weak smile. "How long…?" She says and I shrug my shoulders, my hands shaking.

"A couple of weeks. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that….I don't even-" But Miley interrupts me by pressing her lips against mine and I feel my heart rise to my throat. She's kissing me! What does it mean? What does any of this mean?

Miley lets go of my lips, leaving me staring at her, my lips half open. "Happy Birthday." She says and I smile at her. Miley has to be the best thing to ever have happened to me. Without Miley I would still be stuck on skateboards, doing nothing but running away.

"Thanks." I answer and Miley smiles at me again, a warm feeling powering off of her.

"No problem." She mumbles and then she presses her lips against my again, and this time I'm not too scared to kiss her back. Only Miley could give the best birthday kisses.


End file.
